


And The Sun Will Rise

by nordur_og_nidur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Countries Using Human Names, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordur_og_nidur/pseuds/nordur_og_nidur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas Bondevik has many things expected of him. He is expected to goto some prestigious College, to inherit his father's business and to live up to his family name. Nothing had ever swayed Lukas to do otherwise, that is until he meets Mathias. Who shows him that no matter what happens the sun will always rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a intro than the first chapter.   
> I do not own any of the characters or Hetalia.

This is becoming pointless, endless discussions about the same topic that leads no where. I have a disease they say, I'm a sinful child he tells me. I have not sinned, or so I choose to believe.  
Or maybe I have and I know so, but I'll let you be the judge. I'll tell you everything and then some. And if you don't like it, stop listening, stop reading. I'll write this and I'll say it.   
My name is Lukas Bondevík and I am gay and for that I am a sinner.


	2. Chapter One

I wasn't always like this I used to be 'normal' (whatever that means no one truly is)  
and a good child worth speaking of. Now oh now I'm tainted, the devil is on my back and is taking me for a ride. It's sad honestly. The way they view me now that the truth has come to the light. It was never really hidden but parents are odd and only choose to see what's right in front of them.   
I never really had much of an interest in girls, they all seemed so bland and readable. A twirl of the hair and a ping of blush on pale cheeks and you know they like you. Like open books at least to me.  
No girl ever showed true interest in me, I blame myself. My attitude, but it's more likely the way I look. Too slim and girlish, and far too pale. I've been informed on countless occasions by my mother that I am not manly enough and how could I ever run my fathers company. I'd roll my eyes to her petty comments if I could, instead I use my wit and say something clever, well in my mind anyways. I don't even want what my father has, to hell with his business.  
I was asked out by a girl my second year of Secondary School. I declined, I hadn't the slightest interest in her, or anyone for that matter. Part of me felt bad it takes a lot of courage to ask someone out no matter your sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the more official chapter one. Sadly it's still short, but the chapters will get lengthier as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy!   
> Thanks,   
> Elle


	3. Chapter 3

Two years prior  
"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."  
"Lukas you talking to yourself again?"  
'Ingrid'  
"No dear sister, just reading."  
"I know I'm standing right in front of you. I was only teasing... Oh, Lukas lunch is at 12:00 at least try and make it ."  
'Her birthday.'  
"I'll be there. It's important to you."  
"Thanks." She smiled softly at me before turning to walk away. I let her get to the doorway before grabbing her attention again.  
"Ingrid... happy birthday." I say it without looking up and smirking behind my book. I hear her let out a frustrated sigh and her quick steps towards my place on the arm chair.  
She swiftly ripped my book from my hands and swatted my head with it.  
I couldn't help but laugh and soon she joined in.  
"Oh Lukas you're quite..."  
"Quite what?" I raised my brow. She only shook her head with a grin while throwing the book at me and headed out the way she came.  
"Don't be late!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
I closed my book and pondered that sentence.  
'Even the darkest night will end the sun will rise. Les Misérables.'  
I repeated it again and again in my head. The clock reads ten'o one I have a little less then two hours to spare, I might as well go out around town.

**Transition**

It's cooler than I thought it'd be. My sisters lunch is at twelve, my phone reads ten twenty-four. I have an hour and a half, so to the book store it is.  
The walk to the store was quite calm. I ended up perchaseing a book that my mother will later comment on as a waist of money. It's not like she never spends, she's more expensive than my sister and I put together... 'my sister!!' I've completely forgotten. Her lunch and... her present, oh lord please tell me I haven't forgotten that.  
Alas I found it and quickly made my way to the chosen restaurant.

Upon my arrival I received a dirty look from mother and a comment about my not truly late arrival but the suggestion that I had indeed forgotten from my sister.  
I knew she wasn't angry, if anything she probably found it quite comical.  
"Ingrid, happy birthday." I grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
She shook her head smiling.  
"Quite forgetful."  
I laughed.  
Lunch went well it was only my sister, our parents, and I. Apperently she'll be out with her friends, and as I do believe boyfriend later.  
Ingrid appeared to of enjoyed her gift. I got her an simple yet elegant necklace. It holds a small sapphire in the pendant. Mother stated to her that her present will be presented to her tomorrow.  
I excused my self from lunch first, seeing my father already restless and ready to bound out of here.  
Tis an odd relationship we share with our parents Ingrid and I.  
Ingrid stood and kissed my cheek bidding me goodbye. I asked if she wished my to stay and walk her out, but she declined telling me she was going home with mother and father.  
I nodded understanding and gave a small wave to our parents bidding them a good evening.  
I live at home but am in my last year of high school, so technically I'm an adult... technically. Now thinking of high school Ingrid is already going to start her first year of Secondary School. Wow time flies.  
Where will I apply to college? Summer doesn't last forever.  
Somewhere in the midst of all the chaos unfolding in my head. I was walking straight into traffic.  
I continue to ponder on these reoccurring thoughts, until I suddenly feel a tight grip on my jacket.  
This unknown force yanked me violently backwards; the blurry image of a car flashed in front of me. It was right where I was standing.  
My legs began to shake. I heard talking but whatever words that were being said were incomprehensible. I was suddenly turned to meet a pair of wild blue eyes.  
"HELLO?!?! What the hell were you thinking, buddy?!?" A loud yet concerned voice scolded.  
The man that pulled me waited impatiently for a reply.  
"I...."  
He looked to me expectantly. I pushed his hand that rested on my shoulder away, and turned away.  
"Sorry...I know that must've been pretty scary. Take your time."  
"N-no. It's... it's fine, thank you."  
"No problem! My name's Mathias; Mathias Køhler!"  
'Why is he telling me his name? Am I supposed to tell him my name?'  
"So...what's YOUR name~?"  
".....Lukas Bondevík."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there is any confusion.  
> Norway- Lukas  
> Denmark- Mathias  
> Gem!Iceland- Ingrid (I may change this)  
> -Elle


	4. Chapter 4

*Mathias' point of view*

'Lukas... that's a nice name, it suits him. Bondevík, I know that name, but where, where have I heard it?'  
He's walking away.  
I ran to catch up to him.  
"So where are ya' headed?"  
"And why would I tell you?" He snapped.  
Well I guess he's out of his haze.  
"Whoa.." I raised my hands smiling, "I was only wondering."  
He stopped and turned to face me, his eyes I could drown in them, so much raw emotion, the longing for escape. But escape from what?  
"-llo? Hello? Can you stop staring at me?!"  
"Huh?" I rose from the depths of his indigo orbs. He began to walk away.  
"Hey wait up!" Quickly he spun around and glared at me.  
"Listen..." He spat, "I don't know if you think we're friends or something, but I don't know you and you don't know me. You saved me from getting run over, thanks, but just leave me alone!"  
I stayed quiet, but then I chuckled.  
"Can I get to know you?"

 

♤*~~*~~*~~*~~*♤  
A/N

It's been a while. I didn't forget about this story and I will keep updating just so much has happened and updating this was the last thing on my mind.


End file.
